Patent document FR-A-2 502 485 discloses exploration apparatus having a "sound" or probe for ultrasound diagnosis, the apparatus comprising an essentially rigid arm having two ends, a first end which is hinged relative to a support stand via at least one hinge axis, and preferably via at least two hinge axes, and a second end including two perpendicular hinge axes supporting a second arm having a support provided at the end thereof for an exploration probe.
The exploration probe mounted on this arm cannot be moved in translation at the end of the arm, and this constitutes a drawback in the context of certain therapeutic applications, in particular for medical exploration, in particular for transrectal exploration.
Patent document FR-A-2 598 073 filed by the same Applicant also discloses a positioning device for positioning an exploration probe in three dimensions and occupying a limited volume. The positioning device is particularly adapted to locating lithiases for lithotrity.
However, that device makes no provision for moving the exploration probe in translation and this limits its application in therapy, in particular for transrectal exploration.
An object of the present invention is to solve the novel technical problem consisting in providing a positioning device for positioning an instrument in three dimensions and also enabling said instrument to move in translation.
Another object of the present invention is to solve the novel technical problem consisting in providing a positioning device for positioning an instrument in three dimensions and offering maximum freedom in positioning said instrument in three dimensions, the positioning device being simple in design, easy to manufacture, and relatively cheap on an industrial scale.
Another object of the invention is to solve the novel technical problem consisting in providing a positioning device for positioning in three dimensions an instrument including an exploration probe, and suitable, in particular, for performing echographical exploration, in particular transrectally, in a manner which is extremely simple, effective, and reliable.
Using the positioning device of the invention for positioning in three dimensions, it is possible to position any type of exploration probe, and in particular a probe for radiographic exploration, particularly using X-rays.
These technical problems are solved for the first time simultaneously by the present invention.